Moonlight
by MeltingMetal315
Summary: RoyEd, PWP, lemon, yaoi/shounen-ai, oneshot. After a long day of work and stress, you just can't resist those urges.


**Moonlight**

Plot © RiseFromTheAshes315  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Pairing:** RoyEd  
**Warnings:** Rated NC15 or M for graphic sexual content and for language. PWP, mostly for the purpose of a lemon.  
**Beta:** I have no beta, therefore this is not beta'd. Nor am I looking for a beta, so please don't ask.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA. If I did, I would be super rich and I wouldn't be writing this stuff for free!

_AN: First lemon... I think it turned out okay... I _have_ been reading lemons for a while now, so it can't possibly be terrible... Just don't kill me okay_

He was beautiful.

Roy Mustang stared longingly at the boy. Golden locks framing his face angelically; amber eyes shining like gold. He was small, lean, and rather curvy for a boy. However, his body was sculpted in muscle earned from hours of straining. The dim late-night moonlight that shown through the windows lit his face angelically. It was well past overtime hours, but yet, here they both were, over a silly mission report.

"Uh... Colonel?" Edward Elric stood awkwardly at the door; he had long since felt the older's ogling. He wanted to get home; Al was probably putting his dinner on the table.

"Oh, um, yes Fullmetal, I'll uh..." Mustang stared into his golden twin pools, mind wandering as he mentally undressed him... "I'll just... Uh... Take your report..."

Ed knew something was up. The Colonel was staring at him with poorly concealed desire. Edward had every right to be uncomfortable. However, he needed the job he had with Mustang, who gave him a free realm... Even if the man was a damned pervert.

The boy pulled his cloak tighter around himself as he proceeded to walk towards Mustang's desk. That's all he had to do... Right?

Mustang tried his hardest not to squirm like a horny teenage boy. He was hard... Really hard. His pants were tight, a large tent established on his crotch. Dammit... He shouldn't have ogled at Ed... Now the mere thought of the boy made his cock twitch. Oh god... He was coming towards his desk with the report. What if he saw? Dammit!

"H-here you are, Colonel..." Edward placed the neat file on Mustang's desk and began to turn.

Roy, working mostly on lustful desire now, grabbed his wrist. As the boy looked back, Mustang grabbed his collar and tugged his face down. Quickly, lustfully, Roy placed his lips upon Ed's.

Ed, taken by shock and utter surprise, attempted to pull back away from his boss' kiss. Roy clutched tighter to his subordinate's shirt, refusing to let him go. As the shock faded, Edward mentally smiled and relaxed, leaning further over the desk, closer to Roy.

The Colonel turned their heads sideways. Edward opened his mouth slightly to allow Mustang access. Roy graciously accepted, letting his muscle explore every inch of the blonde's mouth. Edward moaned, driving Mustang even more insane.

Roy pulled away, causing Ed to let a soft whimper drop from his lips. Roy smiled at how cute that was as he circled his desk to reach Edward. He kissed him again, this time however, he dragged him to lie on the floor. Mustang then proceeded to straddle his under-aged subordinate.

Ed's hands flew up immediately to unzip the Colonel's jacket. Mustang shrugged it off and began to unbutton his shirt, seeing Ed fumble with the buttons. Ed watched hungrily as Mustang bared his muscular torso. Ed smiled and traced his hand gently over Mustang's abs, memorizing each curve and dip. The elder smiled and began to tug off Ed's multiple tops. First the cloak, then the jacket, and finally, almost ripping the fabric, the last layer was haphazardly pulled off with a low growl from Roy.

Roy rearranged their position so Ed sat at an obtuse angle, his head resting against the far couch. Roy straddled his thighs and dipped down, roughly sucking on a nipple.

"Ah... Ah... Dammit, Colonel..." Ed managed. The pleasure ran through him like electricity, running from his chest down to his painful erection.

"Roy. My name is Roy," Mustang mumbled before returning to his task.

"Mmmm... Roy..."

Roy sat up abruptly, causing Ed to groan from the loss of his lips upon his chest. Frantically, Roy quickly unbuttoned his blue uniform pants and tugged them down along with his boxers, already soaked with pre-cum. His cock sprang to life, freed from its prison.

Roy fell to his knees once more and unbuttoned Ed's leather pants. The boy was still catching his breath, dazed in a state of pleasurable bliss. He grunted as Roy peeled off his tight pants.

"You look damn sexy in these things but they're a pain in the ass to take off... But they frame your ass real nice..."

"Pervert," Ed grumbled. Roy chuckled as he picked up Ed in one swoop and tugged down his boxers. Holding Ed in one arm, he used the free one to swipe everything from the desk to the floor. Gently, he placed the teen on his back upon the desk. Before the boy could even blink, Roy had half climbed on top of him and grasped his head, tugging him into a forceful, passionate kiss.

"Mmmmm... R-roy, just f-fuck me already!" Ed managed between kisses.

"Are you sure, Ed?" Roy stood up, being as serious as possible. "It's illegal... We're compromising our positions... But... If you're okay with it, then..."

"Roy just shut up and fuck me. And hell yes I'm more than okay... Do you think I'd still be here if I didn't want this?" Ed confirmed. He gave Mustang one last reassuring smile and threw his head back down onto the desk as signal for him to go on.

Roy walked around the desk and rummaged through his desk drawer. He grabbed the small bottle with delight and lathered his fingers in the gel as he made his way back between Ed's legs.

"You keep lube in your desk?" Ed asked, surprised that the Colonel was somehow prepared.

Roy didn't answer, instead, busying himself with hooking Ed's legs upon his shoulders. It took all his willpower to keep himself from thrusting into him right then and there.

Edward gasped as Roy inserted the first digit. Ed took a deep breath and quickly relaxed as the finger moved in and out of him. Soon after, the second was added, causing a grunt to form from Ed's throat. Roy began to scissor his muscle ring as the boy relaxed. The third was added almost too soon, but Edward quickly relaxed as Roy stretched him. The digits dug deep, lightly grazing the younger alchemist's prostate. Ed gasped, his eyes going wide with pleasure. Roy smirked and silently withdrew his hand, earning a whimper from Ed's lips.

Mustang slathered the gel on himself and slowly and carefully penetrated Edward's entrance. He waited as Ed adjusted. Edward wiggled his hips, Roy taking it as a sign to proceed. He slowly thrust in and then retreated back out at the same pace.

"Goddamit Roy, faster! Harder!" Ed practically shrieked.

Roy chuckled and with a smirk, obeyed his lover's command. He withdrew, and with all of the strength he could muster, he thrust back in. He repeated his actions, picking up the pace. With each thrust, a loud slap from balls contacting ass resounded in the room.

Edward shrieked as Roy hit his prostate dead-on, over and over again. He couldn't take it much longer... He couldn't hold off anymore...

"Ahh-Ah-aaaaa Mhph! Ah-ah-ahhh ROY!"

Edward came with a shout of his lover's name. Roy quickly grasped his member and pumped out each wave. He moaned as he felt the boy tighten around his own cock. Ed's cum covered his body oh so sexily... The liquid dripping from his hair, the substance coating his muscles.

Roy resumed his thrusts, determined to finish as well. Ed grunted as Roy's last thrusts were harder than the previous. Suddenly, he gave one last hard thrust, causing Ed's body to slide further across the desk. Roy shouted Edward's name, the deep baritone echoing through the room as Ed was filled with Roy's liquids.

Mustang slid out, a sticky trail of cum following from the blonde's ass to the tip of Roy's cock. The Colonel left his lover and made his way across the room to a closet, grabbing a towel. He cleaned himself up first, rubbing his body free of sex. He re-dressed and made his way back to Ed, who now sat up on his desk. Roy rubbed through Ed's hair and scrubbing his face and body free of the now dried substance. Ed giggled as the soft terry cloth tickled his abdomen. Roy helped the boy into his clothes and then placed him on his feet.

"I'll drive you home, okay?" Roy offered as he locked up his office. Edward clutched to his arm tightly, still off balance from the previous events.

"Okay," Ed nodded. He stood up on his toes and pulled down the Colonel's head by his collar. He gently planted a soft peck on his cheek. Roy smiled.

He was finally complete.


End file.
